On the Mysterious island of Mata nui
by MrJello100
Summary: The Vahi and the Olmak have fused, creating a rift between worlds...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rift**

The hallway twisted and turned, the end nowhere. Brutaka, counting doors, sprinted down it. _144, 145, 146. Ah! Here we are! 147. _He reached his target door. The yellow and blue titan fumbled around with a small gray card, with some orange highlights. He inserted it into the slot in the side of the doorway.

The door swung open a brilliant yellow light bathing Brutaka. He grinned, reaching into the closet. He pulled out an orange triangle, about the size of a bowling ball. "The Vahi," he breathed. He shut the door, and walked towards the exit.

After about twenty minutes, he came to he entrance. Thrusting open the door, he peered out. Deciding it was safe, he stepped out into the open. He turned the mask of time in his hands. He brought it up to his face, a faint grin evident through his own Olmak. He slid it under his mask. It fit perfectly. That's when the door swung open.

Axonn wasn't that interested in anything these days. After all, spending ten thousand years on an island that barely anybody knows about is one the more boring pastimes in the universe.

He was, however, intrigued by the news that a matoran had seen a gold and blue figure enter a mountain cave. He knew the figure the matoran spoke of. It was his old friend, Brutaka.

However, Brutaka had made some... unwise... decisions. He had allied with the Piraka, brutal creatures enslaving the local matoran. Axonn's investigation had led to the discovery of a small hidden cave entrance in the side of Mount Valmai. He, following his instincts, stepped into the cave.

It was a shallow cave, it ended about an eighth of a kio in. It ended with a door,

with a symbol on it. Axonn had seen that symbol before. Something from long ago... _Ah!_ He thought_ It's the emblem of the Order of Mata Nui! _He swung open the door.

Brutaka looked up to Axonn, who was standing in the doorway in front of him.

"Axonn," He muttered, just loud enough for his old friend to hear.

"Brutaka," Axonn began, "What are you doing here?

"Just a little errand for those skakdi," Brutaka replied.

Axonn's eyes darkened, his face contorted with rage.

"Those... monsters... are bringing down what the matoran have spent hundreds of years building up! I thought you would never stoop so low as to enslave matoran!" Axonn yelled, lifting his ax off of his back.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," said Brutaka coolly, while drawing his sword.

Axonn took a step back. Brutaka took a step forward, sneering maliciously. Axonn swung low at Brutaka's legs, Brutaka barely dodging it. Brutaka twirled his sword around a bit, and swung, only to be parried by the large ax. Grimacing from the impact, Brutaka stepped back. He was then slammed in the face by the flat of the ax. Collapsing to the floor, he groaned.

"It all ends now, Brutaka!" shouted Axonn, bringing his weapon down at his former friend's face. As a last resort, Brutaka called on the powers of the Vahi. Everything went into slow motion. Unfortunately for the gold and blue titan, 'everything' included himself. He reached up slowly, but it was to late. The ax met its mark, splitting open Brutaka's mask and the Vahi underneath.

Blue bolts of energy flew up into the air, mingling with other bolts and striking the walls and ceiling. A bluish-green portal opened up in front of their eyes, and they caught sight of a being with silver optics, soft armor, and short black and red fibers cascading from the top of its head. The image flickered and faded into an image of a Ga-matoran, wearing a noble Kakama.

**A/N – So, this is my first fanfiction, its a cross between two of my most favorite things in the world. I plan on continuing this for quite a while, but I want to know what you think. R&amp;R please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fall**

Ruby Rose looked up at the grandeur of the prestigious academy before her. She admired the glorious white arches surrounding the courtyard. The tower soared into the sky, its green lights glowing like a second sun. She stepped forward, admiring the beauty of the architecture. Suddenly, her vision went blue.

Ruby couldn't see anything but that bright cerulean for a couple seconds before she realized it was a blue circular wall that had opened up in front of her.

"Yang?" she shouted at her sister.

"What's up Rubes?" Yang said from the other side of the courtyard.

Then Yang saw the blue mass.

"Oh."

Ruby reached out, cautiously tapping the wall. Her finger slid right through. She tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. She pulled again, but it only made the wall swallow up more of her arm. Suddenly, there was a forceful tugging from inside the wall, and Ruby flew headfirst into the circle.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, sprinting over to where her sister just was. She slammed Ember Celica into the wall, but instead of dragging her in too, it just shattered.

"Ruby," she whispered.

"RUBY!" She shouted, pounding the ground, creating a crater.

Ruby was falling. She felt uncomfortable, as if something was lightly squeezing her. She reached for Crescent Rose only to find that she had left her scythe in her locker. She sighed and looked down at her feet. They were different. They reminded her of the feet of a Nevermore, except her feet were blue only had two toes. After some examination, Ruby also realized they were metal.

Then, she realized that her whole body was metal. Her arms were ridged, giving them a springy, frilled look. Her hands had three fingers, and her body had a hole through the upper torso.

_Is that even__ possible? _She thought. She was still breathing, so she decided it was.

Looking down, she saw an island. It had a large volcano in the center, with a large patch of green to the south and to the east. The southern part of the green patch was covered in rivers, giving it a shattered appearance. To the northwest of the volcano there was a large land of ice, and to the north a desert plain. Sandwiched between the desert and the green patch lay a lake.

Ruby realized she was headed straight for the lake.

**A/N - Sorry about the Kanohi name mix up in the last chapter. It has now been fixed. I will probably be posting very often, with very short chapters. I figured that I should clarify some of the terms I used, for those who don't know.**

**Vahi: The mask of Time**

**Olmak: The mask of dimensions**

**Ember Celica: Yang's shot gloves**

**Crescent Rose: Ruby's Scythe**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – So, I guess I should include a disclaimer. I do not own RWBY or Bionicle. **

**Chapter 3: Ga-Koro**

Ruby braced herself, projecting her aura in front of her. She slammed into the lake, the water parting at the force field she had put up. Ripples shot out, scattering. Ruby's head popped out of the water, coughing up liquid and blinking furiously. She looked down at her body. It was still metal.

Then, she noticed her reflection. She had a strangely shaped head, as if she was wearing a mask. She realized she _was_ wearing a mask. It was blue, and had small eye holes. It had two rectangles protruding from the side with vents along the edges. She looked around.

To her left, there was a strange village of sorts. It looked like it was made of baked seaweed. The houses were green and dome-shaped. The roads floated, connecting the houses. A blue villager, with the same metal body as Ruby, appeared at the edge of one of the bridges. The villager,had a more narrow, mask, giving it the appearance of a bearded man.

However, when it shouted out, its voice was clearly female.

"Oy! Kotu, come here, there's some one in the water!

Another villager walked up.

"Is that you Kai?" the one called Kotu shouted.

"No, I'm Ruby," Ruby shouted.

"Okay, Ruby, Maku here is going to come out in a boat to get you, unless you can swim."

"I can swim!"

"Okay then, swim over," Maku called.

Calling upon her semblance, she speeded over to the edge of the bridge.

"Oy! Maku, hoist her up!" Kotu said, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"No matoran has a noble mask, that's for the turaga!" Maku said.

"Huh?'

"The elders."

"Oh," Ruby replied, "What are matoran?"

Kotu and Maku looked at her as if they thought she was joking.

Maku finally spoke up.

"I'm a matoran, Kotu here is a matoran, you're a matoran!"

"Oh," Ruby repeated.

Ruby dried herself off, thanked the two matoran, and walked towards the center of the village. Everyone stopped to stare at her, making her feel uncomfortable. She walked up to a taller figure, and asked, "Where can I find the turaga?

"You're looking at her," replied the tall figure.

"Oh."

**A/N – Okay, so that's another chapter. I might not be able to keep up with this rate, exams start tomorrow, just to let you now. So long!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry for the wait. And no, Guest, Ruby does not have Crescent Rose.**

**Chapter 4: Turaga Nokama**

Ruby looked up at the tall figure's face. She wore the same mask as Kotu.

_"_Greetings, young one. I am Turaga Nokama. What do you require of me?"

"I just got here," Ruby replied, "I come from Vale. Can you redirect me to the city?"

Nokama squinted in thought, before saying, "I have never heard of Vale."

Ruby's face fell.

"Fear not, little one, I have a feeling Turaga Vakama may know of the city. I shall right a note to him. What is your name?"

"Ruby," Ruby replied.

"Well Ruby, tell Maku that I said to take you around to Ta-Koro, find turaga Vakama, and ask him about Vale," Nokama said.

"Okay! Thanks!"

Calling upon her semblance, she rushed up to Maku, startling her. She explained what they had to do, and Maku agreed to help. Soon, they were cruising around the island, the boat gently bobbing in the waves. They pulled into the Ta-Koro dock, stepping out carefully. Ruby waved goodbye, and set off.

Ruby walked up to the Ta-Koro gate. A guard marching past told her, "You may pass. Use the winch room if the bridge is down."

Ruby thanked him, walking into a small doorway that was labeled _Winch and Guard Room. _She walked in to find a yellow and red matoran staring at her curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jala, Captain of the guard**

"Oh, uh, I'm Ruby," Ruby said, blushing, "Is this the winch room?"

"I'm Jala," the figure replied, "I'm the captain of the guard. The winch room is that way,"

He pointed at a doorway. "Thanks," Ruby mumbled.

She exited to the winch room, but not before she heard Jala say "Brander! Kapura! Aodhan! Come, we are going Rahi hunting."

Ruby came to the winch machine, a large geared mass with a small lever. She pulled down the lever, and let it back, the handle creaking as it pivoted on it's axle. The gears inside began to churn, and she watched in amazement out the window as long pillars rose out of the lava, converging to form a bridge. She skipped out through the guard room, and across the bridge, occasionally using her semblance. She entered through the gate, and took in the bustle of the small town inside. A line of matoran were dancing on the far side of the massive cavern, another matoran ringing out water from a towel, as if he was about to clean something. Someone else was examining some sort of sled, running their metal hand down the side. Ruby walked up to the one with towel and inquired where Vakama was.

"Over there," he grunted in a husky voice, pointing at a door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to clean this Toa shrine."

Ruby thanked him and zipped over to the door.

An ancient-sounding voice called from the inside "Come in!"

**A/N I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for neglecting this. Guest, I do not know anything about transformers except that they can transform into cars, so sorry, I cannot do that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Vakama**

Ruby walked forward uncertainly, pushing open the door as quietly as she could. The room lit up in her face. Several crystals lined the wall, along with some oddly carved ovular rocks, with faces engraved on them. A small stone desk sat in a corner, with some unlit candles resting on it. But the most distinguishing feature of the room was a great fire blazing in the center. Ruby took a couple more steps forward, the tongues of flame hypnotizing her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said.

Ruby whipped around to find herself face-to-face with another Turaga, wearing the same mask as Maku, but orange.

"So, Ruby Rose. You wish to return to your world."

"Yeah, h-how did you know?" Ruby stammered.

He waved at the fire, and said "Maku!"

The fire shaped itself into the form of a matoran. It smoothed itself out, and Ruby saw that it was of Maku. She gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Turaga Vakama, leader of Ta-Koro. Yes, the sacred fire sees all. It is one of Mata Nui's many gifts to us." He said

"Mata Nui?'" Ruby asked.

"Oh yes, the great spirit. He brought us down to this island paradise, and gifted us with sentience, and the three virtues. Unity, duty, and destiny."

Ruby nodded in understanding. The virtues made sense to her, and she could see how the matoran were guided by these simple words. Suddenly, the fire jumped out at her, coils of flame weaving around her, forming fascinating fractals all around her. Vakama gasped.

"Your d-destiny..."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"It is entwined with the Toa's," Vakama replied.

"Meaning?"

"You will not leave this island until their destiny is fulfilled!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N WEEEETOOOOWEEEEETOOO NEGLECTION ALERT CODERED!**

** Yep. I'm posting another chapter. Finally. YAY!**

"What!?"

Ruby exploded in anger.

"Calm down Ruby!" Vakama shouted, "Hear me out before you do anything rash!"

"No! I have to go find the Toa and fulfil their destiny with them and fast! I-"

"I have bula berries!"

"What are bula berries?"

"Calm down and we can talk," said Vakama, completely ignoring her question.

Ruby sat down.

"Okay. So, where are the Toa?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"The Toa are coming, but they have not arrived yet."

"When will they come?"

"Anytime! It could be a billion years from now-"

Jaller suddenly rushed into the room, saying, "Turaga Vakama! I hate to interrupt, but this is urgent! Toa Tahu is here!"

"Or, they could come right now," Vakama said.

**Whew! There. I've done it! Another chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby rushed oout, desperate to meet Tahu and help him fulfil his destiny. Into the courtyard, across the bridge, past the guards and-  
"Oof!"  
She slammed against something.  
"Sorry, I-"  
Ruby looked at who she was talking to.  
"Maku!" she exclaimed.  
"Ruby! Thank Mata Nui you're here! Ga-koro is under attack!"

Ruby exploded. Again.  
"What!? We have to go help!" she exclaimed.  
"But we can't do anything! We're just Matoran!" Maku protested.

"We have to do something!" Ruby replied, panicked.

She turned to leave, but Maku grabbed her arm.

"I won't let you go."

"No! Ga-koro needs help!" Ruby twisted to try and break Maku's grasp

"And it will get some! I'm going to find Toa Gali!" Maku shouted, but Ruby wasn't listening. The silver eyed speedster twisted herself away, and started to run.

"You won't get there in time!" Maku shouted after her. "Someone else has my boat! How will you get there?"

Ruby paused, and turned around grinning at her. "I'll run, of course," she replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"No, wait-" Maku started, but Ruby was already gone.

A single rose petal fell to the ground, incospicuous and unassuming, before blowing away into the fires of Ta-koro.

**A/N: Wow. It's been a long long time. **


End file.
